1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to illumination devices, and specifically to a replaceable bracket lamp tube and lamp head cover.
2. Description of Related Arts
A replaceable bracket lamp (including an LED replaceable bracket lamp) can directly replace an original lamp tube. For example, to replace a T5 bracket lamp with a T8 bracket lamp, it is only required to replace a T5-type lamp tube with a T8-type lamp tube. In this way, the illumination energy can be saved and complex construction is not required, so the replaceable bracket lamp is a convenient, quick, and economic illumination lamp.
At present, an existing replaceable bracket lamp mainly includes a lamp tube, electronic ballast is arranged in the lamp tube, and lamp head covers are located at two ends of the lamp tube. Electrodes are arranged in the lamp head covers and connected to an L line and an N line of the electronic ballast respectively. A metallic needle is arranged on the lamp head cover and is connected to a lamp socket. When the two ends of the lamp tube is installed into the lamp sockets, the lamp socket at one end is connected to the metallic needle and the electrode at the one end, then to the L electrode and the N electrode of the electronic ballast, and then to the electrode, the metallic needle, and the lamp socket at the other end, thereby forming a current loop. In the existing lamp head cover, the internal electrode is directly connected to the external metallic needle. This design brings a potential hazard to installation, because installation personnel probably do not connect the two ends of the replaceable lamp tube into the lamp sockets at the same time during installation. Suppose two ends of the lamp tube are connected into the lamp sockets asynchronously, when one end is connected to the lamp socket, the metallic needle and electrode at this end are connected to the lamp socket, and meanwhile, the electronic ballast in the lamp tube and the electrode at the other end are connected to the lamp socket. That is to say, at this time, the electronic ballast is connected in a power grid in series, so the metallic needle exposed at the other end is unsafe. If the installation personnel carelessly touch the metallic needle not inserted into the lamp socket, it is equivalent to that the personnel are connected to the L and N loop in series, so that the personnel get an electric shock.